A memory cell of a resistance change memory, for example, a spin torque transfer magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) comprises a select transistor and a resistance change element which are connected in series, and is connected between a bit line and a source line. With such a resistance change memory, when a resistance of the source line is increased as a result of miniaturization of the memory cell, a phenomenon in which a source potential of the select transistor is varied according to the position of the memory cell occurs during a read/write.